


Ultimate Ultimatum

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consort Dean, Dean gives it to him good, Dominance, M/M, Obedience, Sam craves release from the control and power that comes from ruling as King, Submission, and Dean gives it to him, mentions of mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: Boy King Sam subs, but only with his consort.





	Ultimate Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet about Boy King Sam that I wrote a while ago but never posted. Enjoy! :-)

See, he’s King. He’s basically God, although an unholy one. He’s hell’s ultimate ultimatum. He has so much power, so much control over even the smallest facet of Hell’s existence, so much _command_ at his fingertips… he could flick his wrist and scores of demons would throw themselves at him without hesitation to obey its command. And when your entire life revolves around making ultra-high-powered decisions and having demons quite literally worship the ground you walk on, imagine how good it’d feel to just… let go, even for an hour or two.

To hand the reins to someone else. To give into someone _else’s_ will. To not have to take that control, to relax and obey and simply _feel_ , even if only for a few moments.

And of course, as King, there’s quite a bit of danger in that concept. In putting someone else’s wishes and desires above your own. In putting yourself, quite literally and figuratively,  _beneath_ someone else. In potentially looking weak, subservient, like someone not _fit_ to be the Commander of Legions, when so much of the obedience and subservience he inspires is reliant on the image he projects. He _is_ , after all, a figurehead – he’s a slice of mythology incarnate (although an unexpected slice nontheless, with how he refused to follow script and become Lucifer’s puppet), and he’s got Hades and Hel on speeddial.

Sam wouldn’t bow easily. He’d never let go of that control with anyone except someone he trusted above all others.

But who better to give that to him – to give him that exquisite pleasure, that promised safety, that incredible _release_ – than Dean? Dean, his flesh, his equal, his soulmate, his very blood, his _brother_ , who followed him down to hell without so much as a backwards glance when he learned the alternative was being apart for an eternity?

He would submit to Dean. He’d worship him. He’d put him on a pedestal and pleasure _him_ , obey _his_ word, follow _his_ orders with no hesitation or repentance, and he’d love every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
